The Incredibly Odd Life of Robert Chase
by AngerAndAgony
Summary: A story about the incredibly odd life of Robert Chase. Chase and OC may turn into something weird which is why it is rated T just to be safe.
1. Welcome To My Life

_**I thought this would be good to start with. A Chase Fanfic, and remember, I DON'T OWN HOUSE!**_

Robert walked into the lobby on the quiet Monday morning. Staying up all night had definitely not been a good idea. He had forgotten his coffee, so he was even more tired than he should have been. It hurt to move, and his eyelids drooped. His efforts to keep them open weren't working, and his exhaustion was getting in the way of his concentration. He sleepily made his way into his workspace, muttered, "Morning," and sat down. He waited for his boss to taunt him as usual, but the taunt hadn't come. He made an effort to open his eyes, and realized why it hadn't come. There was nobody there! He looked at his watch. It said 6:30 AM! Apparently Cuddy had left the door open in case someone needed to get in or out. And he had just happened to stumble through it. He decided so sort the mail to keep himself busy until 8:00, at least until he closed his eyes again. _House, House, Cameron, House, complaint about House..._ His eyes gradually closed until the messy room around him became black.

(~*^*~)

"Get up, Australian moron!"

Robert quickly woke up to see his boss, Dr. Gregory House standing above him. "Huh? What happened? What did I do wrong?" He wondered what was wrong as his boss stood over him with a snotty smirk on his face. He remembered he had come too early, and looked at his watch. It was 7:30. What was House doing here so early? Didn't he normally like to sleep in? And why was his cane by his chair? What was happening? Was it a dream? He pinched himself, and surely enough, he was awake. _Oh, great! What the hell is he taking this time? Heroin, maybe?_

House glared at him. "Cuddy came at 7:00. She saw you asleep in here, a pile of papers next to you. Why the hell were you here this early? Look at yourself! You moron, what were you thinking? Mr. Sleepy want to operate? Does he want to do a brain biopsy? And what the hell were the papers?"

"Oh." Robert looked at his clothes. He was wearing a poison green tie, an orange shirt, white pants, two different shoes, and as he felt his hair he felt it was raised in tufts. "Oh. Anyway, that's the mail, sorted in to five stacks; one for each of us and complaints about you. Anyways, I guess I should go to Cuddy and apologize. Sorry." He smoothed his hair and walked out of the place the fellows usually worked.

On his walk to Cuddy's office, a nurse ran up to him and said, "Chase, are you okay? You look sick!" he recounted his story, and then he moved on. The rest of it was pretty uneventful, except for the wrestling his mind was going through. _Should I have just gone home? Should I have decided that it was too early and go for coffee and donuts at an early place? What should I say to Cuddy? Apologize sweetly, and then offer to buy her lunch? Or say I'm sorry and walk out? Ugh, the decisions! I hate this!_ He reached the Dean's office, paused at the door. He walked in and waited to see what would happen.

_**A/N This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it; give me honest reviews. I like to know!**_


	2. It All Gets Weirder From Here

Robert pushed the door open and walked in. He was extremely cautious not to show any sincere emotion as of yet because he didn't want to get between a rock and a hard place. He hated making decisions, and this was a place where you had to make them fast and quick. To him, that was absolute torture. What would happen, what wouldn't happen? Would Cuddy be in a good mood, or a bad one? Would she be angry, upset, what?

"Good morning, Cuddy," Robert said in his thick, heavy Australian accent. He thought,_ So far, so good, _but he knew he mustn't dare get his hopes up, for he was sure that Cuddy would be angry. _That's the way she always is when I'm in here, whether it's for reattaching a thumb or making a mistake that kills someone. I hate it! And the decisions kill me, they hurt..._ He looked at the older woman and said, "Let's get to the bottom of this. What's my punishment?"

The woman looked at him and smiled. She replied, "Nothing. You're not in trouble." The smile on her face said something else. Robert knew it couldn't be good, and stood up.

"Don't lie to me! I know something's up, I can see it on your damn face! Will you just fucking tell me? What the hell do I have to do? Why the hell are you doing this? Just get the damn stuff over with!"

"If you want me to punish you I will. But I just wanted to speak with you. Your mistakes, including Dibala, have pushed this hospital to its limits. You arriving at 6:30 AM does nothing better for it, and it just makes you look stupid. And you need to be careful- your mistakes in diagnoses have been fatal."

Robert knew that she didn't know anything but that they gave Dibala the wrong meds. She didn't know it was a murder. He wasn't about to tell her. It would lose him his license, his dignity, and his freedom. He had killed a man, and if anyone but he, Cameron, and Foreman to know this, He would be thrown in jail and treated like an evil, despicable, untrustworthy, and pathetically low-prioritized man. He had murdered a man, and wasn't about to let the only things he had left slip away from him.

"I know what the facts represent as well as you do, Cuddy. I know my own actions even better than you can even fathom. You don't know a thing about it, so just give me an extra week's worth of clinic duty and let it be over with." With that, Robert saw the surprised look on her face and left.

He walked back down the halls to House's office, and checked his watch. It was 7:45. The hospital's main doors didn't open to the public until 8:30. Come to think of it, he didn't feel so well. He walked up to one of the nurses and asked for a thermometer. When they asked what for, he felt it was best not to lie. He told them and pointed him to an empty exam room so he could go see if it was just exhaustion or an illness. He walked in and took his temperature. It was 98.6. Nothing was wrong. He was fine. Feeling relieved, he walked out and gave it back to the nurse, then walked back to his boss's office. He was tired, so he went and grabbed a huge coffee, with extra sugar. It was back to work for him.

(~*^*~)

Time for clinic duty. The long walk it took to get there exhausted him, and he was about ready to fall asleep at the check in counter. The nurse there was a different one than this morning had, and Robert was tired of being asked. He relayed his story, then walked into exam room 2. He waited to see what his next patient would do.


	3. Are you okay?

Robert walked into the exam room. The first patient had a look of fear on their face, and he wondered why. He walked up and studied the patient carefully, marking every detail such as how intensified the look on their face was. The patient was a girl, no less than 15 or so, and was very tall. He looked for any signs of anything obvious, but there were none. That must have meant that there was something not as easy to figure out.

He carefully approached the girl, trying not to frighten her anymore. Her heart rate was probably racing with fear. Trying to make an even playing ground, he said, "Hello. I'm Dr. Robert Chase, and I will be your doctor today. May I ask your name?" His accent, he could tell, started to calm the girl down, because he knew from the look on her face. She was still tense, and the look on her face was even more meaningful as it showed that she was analyzing his every move, sound, and expression. Still, she had calmed down and answered him.

"Shester, sir, Shester Vance. 13 years old. Australian, aren't you?" He saw the piercing stare in her eyes, and it frightened him a bit. He could tell that she was a force to be reckoned with, if it came to that. Still, he nodded, and she continued. "Orphaned at birth." The statement shocked him, even though she said it as calmly and coolly as someone might when they were talking about the weather. Still, he pressed on.

"May I ask what you find wrong?" He could tell she knew it wasn't a question, he meant, 'Tell me what's wrong.' He was still trying to see if there was anything that he could tell, and there wasn't. He was eager to help this girl.

"Hurt shoulder." She answered the question straightforwardly; as if that wasn't the only reason she was there. Still, she didn't say anything else, so he wasn't going to force her. He looked at her, though, wondering, and he knew she could tell that he wanted to know.

"How did you hurt it?" It was just a time-saver, a calming little question. Still, he knew this girl was smarter than that, and as soon as he voiced the question, she answered it nonverbally. The look in her eyes told him she didn't know. And not knowing was not good. It meant that something that was dangerous happened, and it happened right under her nose. This was an injury, and injuries that weren't noticed for a while were an important thing to find as soon as possible. If it snuck for too long, it could last forever or even kill her. She lifted her right shoulder sleeve. He walked over to her and looked, dreading what he might find.

There was nothing there, which was something he had been dreading. That was dangerous, and it meant her problem could range anywhere from a torn muscle to a deadly disease. He saw someone he knew in the child, but he couldn't tell who. This was someone he needed to help, though, and he was willing to risk his license to help her. He didn't care about his job; He cared about possibly saving this girl's life. She wouldn't die in his hands; He wouldn't make the same mistake he did before. But, he also knew he might be overreacting; it could just be something that called for a brace and Ibuprofen. Still, it was ALWAYS good to be safe. He was ready for whatever came his way, and he was going to do whatever he could to keep her safe.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she winced; no surprise there. He knew he had to help, though, and he moved it around, not hearing anything except her painful whimper. He soon called Cuddy and asked that she came down. He waited for her to arrive.

(Sorry to leave you hanging but I thought this would be a good place to stop. I will probably update My Love next so I hope this satisfies you for a while! Please review, it boosts my ego. Hope you liked this and recommend to friends!)


	4. I think

After what seemed like forever, Cuddy arrived. "Chase, what's going on?" she asked, looking annoyed. Chase was anxious to get this girl admitted when he realized whom exactly he saw in her. It was his boss, Dr. Gregory House, Head of Diagnostics. He prepared to answer Cuddy when she said, "You want her admitted, don't you?" As he nodded, she asked, "Why? Why on Earth do you need this patient admitted? Do you think there's some kind of problem in her veins? The cardiologist/surgeon/diagnostician nodded, and Cuddy, remembering his specialty, agreed immediately. "I suppose you're right. She looks abnormally healthy to be in here. But we need to contact her parents, first."

Chase frowned, and mumbled, "About that..." Before he was able to answer, though, the young girl spoke up, and made Chase leap. He had forgotten she was there.

"I'm still here, you know." Turning to Cuddy, she added, "I'm an orphan. Looking for parents sorta thing. Mom and Dad? Never knew 'em. Family pictures? Never been taken. Ask me what you wanna know and I'll see if my people can get it to ya."

Chase stood there, surprisingly already used to this. He looked at Cuddy; obviously, she was stunned by how calm this girl was about talking about the topic. Chase believed she was so calm because she was used to living without them, and a quick exchange of looks showed him that his assumptions were right. She winked at him as Cuddy glanced away. Her glee at being calm about her situation even excited Chase. He knew she would have parents someday.

Still, he said, "Pain in arm, no external signs. I'm thinking embolism. I want her admitted right away and an MRI of her right shoulder. And House does NOT know about this, alright?" He looked at her soberly, and said, "Also, give her some Advil for the pain. We'll give her the appropriate meds when we find what's wrong." He turned to Shester and said, "We're going to try to help you out. Just don't be afraid." He turned back to Cuddy and said, "I also want a nurse checking blood pressure, lower right arm." He heard Shester wince, and said, "Don't worry, it's just a regulation, and I'm having them take it LOWER right arm for a reason." Cuddy moved toward the door and motioned for Shester to come with her.

Shester stood up, wobbling because her legs had fallen asleep. She wobbled over to the door, and held on to the handle until she regained blood flow to her feet. She looked at Chase, with a confused frown. He gave her a look as though to say, "I'll be there in a little bit." With one last reassuring look, Shester was out the door. Chase sighed, anxious to be with the girl, and looked at the clock. In the hour and a half he had spent with the girl, he had managed to work the rest of today's duty down to a half hour. He walked out of the exam room and saw there were no patients. The receptionist said that they had all been taken care of and that he should just clock in for the day. He started to argue, saying he had a half hour left, and the nurse stopped him, telling him she'd cover for him. He made his way up to where Shester would be kept; He had some diagnosing to do.


	5. I'm Sorry

Robert knew if he arrived before Cuddy left, he would be in trouble. He was still supposed to be in the clinic, and had 15 minutes until he should be there. He was thirsty, so he went to the cafeteria to get a soda. He found he only had a dollar in his wallet, though, and had to get a small. That made him grumpy, but he remembered he had a credit card, so he got a refill and a small fry, which was a little better. His time was up, and he walked to Shester's room, which was right across the way, and Cuddy wasn't there.

Shester was sitting on her bed, playing a video game. Robert strode over and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "You know, you should be lying down." She quickly lied down and continued playing. He wanted to make sure she was ok and able to respond and asked, "What are you playing, anyway?" in his thick Australian accent.

Suddenly, he heard a mutated voice say, "GAME OVER." He realized she lost, and he could see it as she slammed the game onto the floor.

"Damn it! You made me lose! And it was the last God damn mother fucking level, too!"

"Your parents let you talk like that?" Robert realized he made a huge mistake, but not before Shester had her head in the pillow, sobbing.

He walked over to apologize but the young girl socked him in the shoulder. He realized that this girl was actually a more artistic version of himself, with a few House-like qualities. He knew he deserved the hit, put his hand on her good shoulder, and apologized. This didn't stop her crying, though, and her heart rate rose very suddenly. Robert knew he had to calm her down and said calmly, "You need to stop crying. I'm sorry I said that. It was wrong. Your heart rate is rising, and if you don't stop, you'll probably have a heart attack." He knew he was overreacting, but this high of a heart rate could cause many problems and maybe kill her. She stopped crying, though she was still frowning, and Robert knew the pain he had caused her wasn't just something to brush off. Still, he continued.

"I need to teach you to use the pain scale. 1-10, 10 being the worst, killing pain and 1 being maybe a slight twinge, I need you to honestly tell me how badly your shoulder hurts." He waited for her to respond. After about a minute, she held up 6 fingers, and Robert felt an intense relief flow through his body. "Good. I figured it was about an 8, so you've surprised me yet again. You'll be going in for an x-ray soon. Oh, and I'll need you to fill this out." He handed her a food chart, asking what she would like, if she had any food allergies, etc., and gave her back the video game. He went back to his chair and sat down. The radiologist came in and explained the procedure and wheeled her out. Robert left the room and walked over to Cuddy's office and paused before opening the door.


End file.
